just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahopai
The Ahopai are a Native American people of southern San Andreas. They historically occupied the Los Santos area and the Southern Strait Islands in an area covering roughly four thousand square miles. In pre-colonial times they were one of the most powerful tribes to inhabit the area alongside the Cachuma tribe. The tribe has taken legal action against land developers in response to abuses of their sacred sites and burial grounds. In each instance the Ahopai have been successful with the courts ordering a halt to any developments infringing on any culturally important sites. The tribe is not federally recognized and as a result does not have a reservation which has caused a grievance among some members. In 2013 the tribe are divided over matters of governance with the San Miguel and Santa Maria factions embroiled in a bitter internal disagreement. The San Miguel Tribal Council has repeatedly accused the Santa Maria faction of hostile actions and in retaliation the Santa Maria faction has accused the Tribal Council in San Miguel of sabotaging its plans to build a casino and of falsely claiming to represent the Ahopai as a unified tribal entity. Both factions have accused the other of stealing from them in order to advance their standing as the sole legitimate Ahopai tribe. The San Miguel Tribal Council and the Santa Maria faction are believed to be on the brink of war with each other. Appearances Brotherhood Rising Angus encounters several members of the tribe at Samuel's house when he first befriends him. At first he is regarded with suspicion and distrust, because of his patch, but they soon relax when they're told about how he has helped Samuel. Samuel is able to see past Angus' club affiliations and his patch to see him as a man. The prominent Ahopai and the outlaw biker slowly become friends although Samuel is quick to state that he wants no part in the gang side of Angus' life. Samuel recruits Angus' help in dealing with some men who have been harassing his daughter Kaydee. He wants the men to face tribal justice but without a reservation his tribe is unable to do so and instead he opts to use Angus' biker muscle to intimidate the men into leaving his family alone. Samuel does not agree with the gang lifestyle but sees the usefulness of it on this occasion. Several young tribe members, described as 'Braves' by Samuel, accompany Samuel when he meets with Angus. The fact that his tribe is so bitterly divided is seen to deeply sadden Samuel. He states that his greatest wish is to see his people come together as one and to see them finally receive the land for a reservation that was promised to them. He believes that the feud is the result of 'bad spirits' born from the negative influence of certain attitudes of the 'White Man' on his people. Notable tribe members * Samuel Fairbanks * Mathias Locklear Trivia * The Ahopai are based on the Tongva tribe that historically occupied the Los Angeles Basin and the Los Angeles area. * The disagreements between the two intra-tribe factions reflect the real-life hostilities between the Santa Monica and San Gabriel bands of Tongva both of which identify as the Tongva tribe. However, the feud in the GTA Universe is more intense and severe than the real-life disagreement. Category:Enigma24's Creations Category:GTA Category:Fan-made articles Category:Native American tribes